


My Butterfly

by BurningPlumBranches



Series: Butterfly In The Web [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian.<br/>He's the one that got too carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> You should listen to Gorecki's Symphony No. 3 while reading this. It's what I listened to while typing it.

My Butterfly  
Tanggled in a web of lies  
Held captive by the spider who only wishes to destroy all your beauty  
What kind of death is a death   
That you should be drained of your color and youth?  
What kind of death is a death  
That doesn't lead out of your full potential?  
You should burn brightly in death  
As you have in life  
Free and in the sky  
Together  
I should have your life

 

\------

 

It's simple.

Ravens eat spiders. It was a full moon outside when I killed all the servants at the Trancy Mansion. They tried to run, and leave their Lord behind, but I caught all of them, and slathered them. I crept up the stairs, so silent, with a box in my blood stained hands. Alois was sleeping, as if nothing had happened. I smiled, looking at his sweet face. Such a sad expression, even in sleep. It was this face I had seen as I left him on that night, his slender fingered hand reaching back out for me. So gently, so timidly. And he drew back and watched me leave. While he was so yearning for love, and peace, Ciel had been so full of hate. That's why I convinced him that he was the one who killed his own parents. And with that, he shot himself.

I realized, Alois wasn't happy with Claude. He had sold his soul to a demon who was incapable of fulfilling his deepest wish. Everything he wants? The only thing Alois Trancy wanted was for someone to love him. Claude would only betray him. He had to die. 

"Alois." I whispered

His eyes fluttered open. It was too dark for him to see I was covered in blood. "S-sebastian? W-what are you doing here?"

"I have a gift for you." I opened the box, revealing a kimono. I had heard of the one he wore for the former Earl Trancy, the one of butterflies tangled in webs. This one had butterflies flying free in the sky, done in soft and dark blues. "Go put it on for me?"

"Where's Claude?"

"Shhh, go put it on. I want to see you in my gift."

Alois slowly rose from his bed and went to the bathroom to put it on, coming back out to me with it tied loosely at his waist.

"Beautiful." I said, pulling him by the wrist towards his mirror. I held him from behind, his waist and jaw, as I kissed his soft, white neck. He reached up to touch my face, quickly drawing his hand back to see his hand covered in the blood from my face and began to struggle in my grip. I tossed him on the bed and was quickly on top of him.

"Shh, shhh~ Don't cry, my darling butterfly. I freed you from that spider's web." I pulled his legs on either side of me, "I want to hear you sing for me again."

I quickly entered him and he tossed his beautiful head back and screamed. The sound was just so beautiful, flying off the walls. I thrust had into him to draw more of his song out as diamonds glinted on his cheeks. I leaned down and kissed each diamond. Heaving and shaking, Alois wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my shoulder. I thrust harder and faster and he sang louder for me until I came inside him, making him groan in agony. 

I leaned back to look at him, "Beautiful."

He lay so still next to my through the night. So still and silent, covering the world in his diamonds, and purple roses bloomed where I had held him.

"You are beautiful." I kept whispering to him, "I love you."


End file.
